


"Reunion"

by LovelyZelda



Category: DCU Movies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyZelda/pseuds/LovelyZelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burtonverse, set some time after <i>Batman Returns</i>.  Selina has one life left, and she's going to make the most of it (even though she knows it'll never work).</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Reunion"

"I usually work alone," said Batman.

A familiar figure stepped out of the shadows. "Doesn't that get lonely?"

"Selina!"

She'd replaced her old costume--some of the stitches were in different places, and the material looked slightly different--but it still clung to her body the same way it had before.

"I thought you were..." Without realizing it he'd held out his arms, and she sauntered into them.

"I've still got one life left," she purred in his ear. "I plan to make the most of it."

He couldn't think of anything to say. He just held her and thought about taking her back to the Manor. Or the car. Or right here on the roof.

"Bruce..." She moved his arms off her back and held his hands. "You can never remember."

"Remember what?"

"That cats like to play with their food before they kill it!" She pushed him back and knocked him down with a leg sweep. Somehow she was even faster than he remembered because she was tying his wrists to the fire escape while he was still catching his breath.

"Why?"

"Because we're not normal," she snapped. "You can dress me up in designer gowns and carry me back to your castle in the suburbs, but we will never be like anyone else!" For a moment she looked like she was about to cry. The same way she did right before she killed Shreck.

But then Catwoman was back. "Besides," she said in her low, half-pout, "it's much more fun this way." She stood over him and used a claw to cut a long strip of fabric out of her sleeve.

"Selina--"

"Don't tell me you're not enjoying this." Crouching--practically sitting on his chest--she tied it around his eyes. "Blind as a bat."

He felt her shift back, her knees at his hips, her clawed gloves roaming over his chest.

"No matter what we call each other, there's always going to be the masks."

"Selina--"

She slapped him, one of her claws snagging his cheek. "I'm going to have my say--do you know how long I've had to put up with men like Max Shreck telling me to shut up?"

She must have noticed the scratch then because she sighed, and one hand gently cupped his face. Her tongue traced the little wound.

He turned his head, and she eagerly kissed him, claws digging into his shoulders. As she leaned into him, he struggled with the whip, wanting to get his hands on her.

"You're good with knots."

"Former Girl Scout." He could feel his breath on his face and her body pressed tight against his.

"I thought they just sold cookies."

She kissed him again, rougher this time, and he hoped she could figure out how to get his suit off without shredding it.

Suddenly she rose up, and her body moved with what unfortunately felt like a ripping motion and his chest was mostly bare.

"We're going to have to work on that," she said before her lips, tongue, and teeth were on his newly exposed skin.

She was right--he was enjoying it, and the thought that she could get up and walk away at any moment made it better and worse at the same time. If his hands were free he would have been trying to get her costume off--in pieces if he had to.

"Normal" was a pretty subjective term, but they sure as hell weren't practical.

"Stop struggling." Her tongue flicked his nipple while she fumbled with his utility belt.

If his hands had been free, he would've flipped her onto her back and, with his hands and mouth, made her beg.

His belt clattered to the roof, and she cautiously slid a gloved hand inside his costume. She still had her claws on--ready--as she wrapped her hand around his balls and squeezed.

Her thumb teased the head of his cock, and suddenly the blindfold was gone. She smiled at him, her bright red lipstick smeared and faded. There were a few smudges of it on her breasts from her lips on his skin.

She pulled her hand away and started to grind against him. She shifted, flattening herself against him for a frantic kiss as her hips moved agonizingly slow. She continued like that for a few minutes, savoring each stroke, until she slowly started to move faster.

She twisted her face away with a moan and bit his shoulder. He could distantly feel her claws in his arm, but almost all of his attention was on her increasingly fast hips.

After a final cry, she briefly tensed and inhaled sharply. That pushed him over, and he got off with one of her final, automatic thrusts.

They lay there, still panting and sweating, until Catwoman pushed herself up. She watched him with parted lips. "You see," she said without any conviction, "It'd never work."


End file.
